Courage of Destiny
by Firehedgehog
Summary: After an accident Ranma begins a new life, as a boy named Davis.
1. Part 1 - The early years

This is a Ranma/Digimon xover, noone of the characters belong to me and 

don't sue me since i don't have any money.

Courage of Destiny

Part One- The early years

By firehedgehog

Chapter One

      Ranma sighed as he walked out of the subway train, today till the day 

he probably died he would probably be living alone in Odaiva. Of course he 

was eighteen but no one would be able to tell, this was one of the reasons he 

was no longer able to marry one of the girls and sent away exiled from his 

family.

      As he looked through the crowd looking for a easy way through the 

crowd he caught sight of his reflection, he sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

      A young boy around two stood there, chocolate brown eyes, short 

spiky reddish brown hair which was slightly messy. He sighed and opened 

his eyes, he had become this way because of Akane... she had found a 

magical weapon and when she activated it he was turned into this child.

      "Are you lost?" a childs voice asked, startled he turned around to see a 

girl a few years older then his present age. To his surprise they could of 

passed for siblings, she also had chocolate brown eyes and spiky reddish 

brown hair... but it was longer.

      "Yeah, you could say that," he answered her in his chibi voice, gently 

the girl took his hand and slowly led her to a couple who were her parents.

      "Momma, poppa," she said, the two grownups smiled at her and they 

both noticed him.

      "Jun, whoes your little friend?' the woman asked looking at him, 

Ranma looked at the ground not knowing how to react to all the warmth 

coming from this woman.

      "I don't know momma but he's lost, can I have him for a little 

brother," the girl asked and he knew her as Jun know, he blinked surprised 

that anyone would want him in there lives.

      "Whats your name little one?" Juns mother asked, Ranma looked up 

and knew he couldn't give her his old name.

      "Daisuki," he answered and then he smiled, he didn't know why but 

the name felt right... even more right then the name Ranma.

      "Well Daisuki seems Jun likes you, now where are your parents?" she 

asked as gently as she could, Ranma/Daisuki felt tears coming to his eyes 

knowing that Genam and Nodoka would probably kill him if they ever saw 

him again.

      "Don't hav nun," he wispered and he felt tears fall down his face, he 

was a child now and would be for awhile.... all the maturness he had gained 

since he was sixteen was fading away.

      "You poor child, lets get you a drink and try to get you to somewhere 

you are loved," Juns father said, then to his surprise Jun hugged him and he 

felt love surround him.

      "But he has us momma, he's part of our family now... he's going to be 

my little brother," Jun said, Ranma/Daisuki blinked as a feeling of belonging 

surrounded him.

      "Will you be my momma?" he asked the woman, her eyes widened 

and became teary.

      "If it can happen I will be, don't worry Daisuki because soon you will 

have a family," she said and she picked him up, then because his body was 

so young and he was exausted the youthened and changed appearanced 

martial artist fell asleep.

      'Thank goodness my curse and the neko-ken vanished when Akane 

did this to me' his last thoughts were, then he fell into a strange dream 

where he played with a strange blue dragon like creature who told him that 

one day they would meet when they were both awake.

Chapter Two

      Daisuki giggled as Jun tickled him, at three his life was so much better 

then it had when he had been Ranma. Since he had been adopted almost a 

year ago he had stopped thinking of himself as Ranma, he even had a 

nickname which was Davis.

      "June, that tickles," he laughed out, she giggled at the nickname he 

called her. When he had found out that her birthday was in june he had 

added the N to her name, the nickname had stuck and everyone called her 

June now.

      "I'll stop if you tell me what you dreamed last night, you screamed so 

much," she bargened, since it was getting harder to breath through his 

laughing Davis agreed.

***

      "It was the same dream I've had since I was adopted, there was these 

monsters called digimon that were attacking Odaiva. They were looking for 

someone... the crest holder of light, you and me were captured and the 

digimon holding us were bakamon. Then there are battles against the other 

crest holders, then the most evil one becomes stronger and there is almost 

no hope... then they are able to use more of there powers and defeat the 

evil," Davis wispered to his sister, he hugged his knees to his small chest and 

leaned against her.

      "But why does this dream scare you Davis, they win," June asked 

gently, he sighed and looked into her brown eyes.

      "Because it will lead to more imbalences in both worlds.... I don't know 

what that means but I do, they don't realize that for there to be balance 

there must be darkness and there must be light," Davis wispered, and then 

before he knew it he was falling asleep.

      "Davis when will this happen?" Davis heard his sister ask, he opened 

his sleep heavy eyes one last time.

      "This won't happen for a few years yet June, But the battle begins 

very soon in heighten view terrace," he said and then he fell asleep, he 

smiled in his sleep as he entered the dream where he played with the small 

blue and white dragon with reddish-brown eyes.

***

      June sighed sadly as she carried Davis to his bed, she was very 

worried about him. There had been other dreams and all to real, Davis's 

dreams always came true.... this she had found many times.

      "Davis, I only hope these dream visions of your don't come true," she 

wispered as she tucked him in, he and herself had a special bond.... she knew 

that to others it looked like they argued alot but it wasn't. She closed her 

eyes briefly, she was only glad that he had promised never to tell anyone 

about these dreams... just as she had promised to never tell anyone as his 

past as Ranma.

Chapter Three

      Davis tried not to be scared as the digimon floated around him, at 

eight years old and the knowledge of his life before as Ranma he shouldn't 

be scared... but he was.

      'Theres Myotismon and poor Gatomon, she hopes so much that her 

human got away and she doesn't want any of the children to be scared or 

hurt' Davis thought with a sigh, he knew that it was only a little time till he 

to was put into line to see if he was the digidestined of light.

      "Your next," a ghost digimon said pulling him up from his seat, he 

heard his mother give a small cry of fear for him. He stopped and looked 

back at her, even though he was sick at the moment he was still strong 

enough for what was ahead.

      "Don't worry mom I'll be okay, I'm not what they are looking for.... all 

will turn out all right," he said and then he was pushed on again, as he 

walked he felt his little strength seep away.... he was often sickly since he 

was quite little so he knew he would faint soon.

      "Oh well, guess I'm not going to get to see the big battle against 

Venomyotismon," Davis said disappointed, with that his eyes rolled back and 

he fell unconcious.

***

      Not far away Mimi stood her pink pajamas standing out in the crowd, 

she frowned as she saw a kid TK's age fall unconcious. He was very pale and 

looked sickly, what shocked her was what she had heard him say.

      'Who is Venomyotismon, and how does he know about digimon' she 

thought with a frown, while most people thought her ditzy and stupid she 

actually had quite a brain. She his her intelligence well, she would rather be 

the popular kid then a nerd with her social statis.

      "Davis, I hope your okay," a girl clearly the boys sister said coming to 

the boy, she gently picked him up and carried her to there parents.

      'I hope my parents are okay' Mimi thought tears in her eyes, not 

having anything else to do she went over to the girl who was maby a year or 

two older then herself.

***

      Davis woke up to find that everyone else was asleep, he looked around 

to weak to actually stand up.

      "I'm all alone, never will I find someone who totally understands me," 

he wispered tears in his eyes, then a glow caught his attention. Looking uo 

he saw a blue glow forming into something, he gasped as it formed into the 

creature from his dreams.

      "But you aren't alone you have me, I'll always be with you," the 

dragon like digimon said, Davis hugged it and sighed happily as he felt its 

soft fur against his skin.

      "How long can you stay here veemon, and when will i see you again?" 

Davis asked, he knew that he wasn't suppose to meet veemon for another 

four years but somehow his heart had called his friend.

      "I can stay till just before everyone here wakes up, but after that we 

can still see each other in our dreams and then the digital world in four 

years," veemon said, davis nodded.

      "I understand," he said and he did.

Chapter Four

      Davis sighed as he got ready for school, in his last life he had never 

gone to elementary school and he found that this time around that while he 

was learning stuff he missed it was still boring.

      "Davis are you sure you should be going to school today?" Jun asked 

looking at her in concern, he frowned knowing what she was talking about. 

For the last week he had been very sick again and the doctors still didn't 

know what it was, he gave her a cheerful smile and made sure that it looked 

like he was totally well at the moment (He just wished he wasn't so sick at 

the moment).

      "I'm fine June, and if I start feeling bad I'll call for mom to pick me 

up," he promised, she smiled relieved but told him that she was going to pick 

him up from school today.

***

      Davis sat on the ground under an old oak tree, he smiled as the warm 

sun warmed his face with its rays of light. Then the smile faded away and he 

sighed sadly, he didn't have many friends in school and he was lonely.

      'Three more years till I get to see Veemon again in the flesh, I really 

miss him' Davis thought sadly, in his minds eye he saw a memory of the blue 

dragon digimon.

      Then to his surprise a soccer ball suddenly rolled up next to him, he 

blinked and then picked it up. Getting up ignoring the feeling of nausia that 

came to him Davis headed towards the soccer field, to his surprise he saw a 

boy four years older then himself running towards him.

      "Hi, thanks for bringing the ball back... want to play?" the boy asked, 

Davis blinked startled... no one had ever wanted him to play before.

      "Don't invite him to play Tai, he's just a little looser. My little sister 

says he's strange in the head, no one like him," a snotty kid with blond hair 

sneered, Davis felt anger burn inside him and his eyes narrowed. Inside he 

put a bigger block so his ki wouldn't escape, it wouldn't be good to blast the 

kid out of existance.

      "How about a bet then," Davis said making sure he looked calm to 

everyone, the blond haired boy smirked.

      "What kind of bet?" the blond boy said, Davis stared into the blond 

haired boys green eyes.

      "We play against each other in teams, if my team wins you can't say or 

do anything against me anymore. Then if you win and there is a but to that, 

I will give your sister all my lunch money for the next week," Davis said, the 

two boys shook hands and after teams were chosen the game began.

***

      "Where did you learn to play like that," Tai asked the younger boy 

after the game had finished, Davis's team had wipped the floor with the 

other team. The younger boy looked at Tai and Tai quickly had to look away, 

he didn't know why but he couldn't meet the depths of those chocolate 

brown eyes.

      "To tell the truth I've never played the game before today," the 

younger boy said, Tai quickly face faulted but decided not to say anything.

      "You know we never got to introduce ourselves," the younger boy said, 

Tai who had regained his composure by now realized that they hadn't.

      "Well I'm Tai Kamiya, whats your name?" Tai asked, the younger boy 

smiled and Tai once again wondered why the boy looked so frail.

      "I am Davis Motimaya, nice to meet cha," Davis said giving a smile, the 

two boys shook hands and a friendship began.

TBC

Errrr... well okay its a very strang crossover, I hope to bring in other animes 

into the fic and aslo more Ranma. Please review or email me in what you 

think, I don't know if I will be making part two but I hope to. Anyway don't 

you just love the fact that Davis is not what anyone thinks Evil laughter 

insert, well see you around in the world of fanfics.


	2. Part 2 - What the Dream Shows

This is a Ranma/Digimon xover, none of the characters belong to me and 

don't sue me since i don't have any money.

Courage of Destiny

Part Two- What the Dream Shows

By firehedgehog

Chapter One

      It was a month since the digidestined had beaten Malomyotismon, the 

earth and the digital world was peaceful finally after much evil in both of 

them. It had been since then that Davis found that he was having a problem, 

the dream visions were becoming worse again and also he was starting to 

feel the sickness return.

      Davis sighed and looked out his bedroom window, the sun was now 

rising a pale golden color in the distance. He smiled as it made him 

remember all the good memories in this life as Davis, he closed his eyes 

letting them play out.

      "You should tell them," a voice said, Davis sighed again and opened his 

eyes.

      "I know, but would they understand demiveemon," Davis wispered, he 

heard the small dragon like digimon move around the room and soon it stood 

beside him.

      "But you could at least tell them about your dream visions Davis, don't 

they deserve that?" Demiveemon asked, Davis leaned against the wall and 

closed his eyes.

      "I... I... I can't, I couldn't live if someone rejected me for them again 

like they did when I was younger," Davis said in a very low voice, he sat 

down his back to the wall and demiveemon sat down next to him.

      "If they reject you they arn't true friends Davis, anyway I will never 

reject you. I have waited since the beginning of the digital world for you, we 

are partners and nothing will seperate us," Demiveemon said and Davis knew 

he was telling the truth, for the next twenty minutes the two cuddled and 

then it was time to get ready for school.

~

      As Davis walked onto the school grounds he began to wish greatly that 

he had stayed home, he knew right away that the sickness was back and 

getting worse by the minute. He knew that his digimon was concerned about 

him, but he didn't want anyone too worry about him.

      "Hi Davis," a cheery voice called, he groaned silently to himself as 

Takeru or TK as everyone knew him came into view. Of all days why did TK 

have to be the first person he met, he had hoped that he wouldn't meet the 

others in hope that they wouldn't realize just how ill he was.

      "Hi TA," he said and he hid his grin, he didn't know why but saying 

Tks name wrong and getting him annoyed was fun.

      "Its TK," Tk said in an annoyed voice, Davis forced himself to get an 

irreated look on his face and shrug.

      "Whatever," he said, it was then that he spotted the rest of the 

digidestined in the group minus Ken who went to another school and the 

older kids who were in high school. 

      'Damn and I really need to rest, if I don't sit down soon I'm going to 

collapse' Davis thought and he began to get worried, he really didn't want 

the others to find out about the illness he had been having since he became 

Davis or even the dream visions.

      'Too late' was his last thought, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the 

ground limp and unconcious.

Chapter Two

      TK sat worried in a hospital waiting chair, when Davis had fainted 

they had first thought he was joking. He remembered telling Davis to get 

back up before they were late for class, then to there surprise Demiveemon 

had crawled out of Davis's backpack and yelled at them to quickly call an 

ambulance.

      'I thought he was joking, what could be wrong with him?' TK thought, 

while the school had called the goggled boys family feeling guilty he had 

gone with Davis in the ambulance there digimon hidden in his own bookbag.

      "Is Davis okay?" a worried voice asked him, startled he looked up to 

see June. Her brown eyes were wide in fright, Tk looked around and didn't 

see her parents.

      "I don't know June, I just don't know," Tk answered, with a worried 

sigh the older teen sat down next to him tears falling down her face.

      "The hospital still hasn't reached our parents, they forgot to bring 

there cell phones with them... how could they forget them when they knew 

this could happen any time without warning," June cried into her hands, 

Takeru blinked at what she said.

      "This has happened before?" he asked, she nodded and he wondered 

why Davis had never told anyo of the rest of the digidestined.

      "You mean he never told you?" June said surprise evident in her voice, 

he told her that Davis had never told them.

      "Davis you see has been ill all his life with an unknown illness, he gets 

sick all the time and a couple times he almost died. Because of it he never 

had much friends till he met Tai one day, thankfully this illness isn't catchy 

or he wouldn't be allowed out of the hospital. I had hoped he had grown out 

of the illness since he hadn't gotten sick for over a year, but once again it has 

come to haunt him," June said sadly and she wipped away her tears, TK 

looked at her in shock surprised that no one had known Davis was so ill.

      "But as long as I've known him he's been so healthy, he's one of the 

best soccer players I know and the energetic person about," Tk said, she 

shook her head.

      "When the illness isn't really active he's as you know him, but when 

the illness strikes.... god its so bad," June said closing her eyes, Tk frowned 

wondering how bad it could be.

      "What happens?" he asked, she looked at him straight in the eyes her 

cheeks and eyes red from crying.

      "You'll find out," a new voice said, startled Tk saw that it was 

demiveemon who had popped out of his backpack.

      'He knew' Tk thought, he sighed and hoped he could figure out what 

was going on soon.

      "Miss Jun Motimiya?" a voice asked, looking up TK saw a doctor and 

then blinked when he realized that the doctor had called June Jun.

      "Yes, can you tall me how my brother is?" she asked the doctor, the 

doctor was a middle aged gagin with deep blue eyes and a receding hairline 

with hair that was iron grey.

      "He's fine, he just needs to stay home for a few weeks and he'll be fine 

for now," the doctor said, the two teens sighed in relief.

Chapter Three

      Davis found himself in a dream, while he knew that he was deep 

asleep on a hospital bed it didn't stop his unconcious mind from doing things.

      To his surprise in this dream he found himself in Nerima, the streets 

were different but he knew that cities changed over time. Looking down at 

himself he saw that he was still Davis and sighed in relief, he didn't like 

dreams that he found himself as Ranma.

      "Havn't been here awhile," he wispered, it was when he tried to touch 

a wall that he found that he couldn't touch anything and invisible to all the 

dream people. 'Just what I need, well might as well see what this dream is 

trying to tell me' Davis thought with a sigh, with that he began walking 

towards the area of Nerima he had lived while as Ranma.

      "What the hell," he said shock evident in his voice, the tendo dojo was 

in ruins. He noticed that it had been destroyed by fire, his face paled when 

he saw a party of people heading to a funeral. Davis frowned and followed 

them, when he came to the funeral he sighed when he saw the names on the 

graves.

      "Even though they rejected me I can't let this happen, they don't 

deserve it," he said angerly, he wasn't a revenge type of person and 

respected life... he still felt sorrow for when he had to kill Saffron. Still frowning he looked at a newspaper someone was reading, he nodded when he saw the dates and memorized them.

      "I have three weeks till this event, I have to get stronger fast," Davis 

said, he smirked slightly knowing that no one would reconize him after all 

these years..... but that would work for him to make his plans work.

~

      Ku lon matrich of the chinease amazons awoke with a gasp, she 

wipped sweat from her brow as she replayed the dream in her mind.

      'Why would I dream of son-in-law after all these years since his 

death, why can't I seem to put his memories to rest' she thought sadly, she 

had been devasteated when she learned of Ranmas death. Her grandaughter, 

Mus tu and herself had just returned from a family funeral in China, then 

thay had learned that Ranma had been killed after being hit by a car.

      "Ranma, please rest in peace," she wispered, not knowing why she 

decided to go visit her great grandson Wufei Chang who was staying in Japan 

for the next three months.

      It was just when she was drifting off to sleep once again that she was 

filled with visions and it was painful, once they faded she remembered one 

thing from them... a shadowed face of a twelve year old boy with brown eyes 

and dark hair.

      'I must see the rest of his face and find out who he is, I feel that he is 

very important' was her last thought, then she was asleep.

Chapter Four

      Davis laughed as demiveemon tickled him, he had been home for 

three days now but as yet he hadn't seen any of the other digidestined since 

he had first gone to the hospital.

      "Hyper tickle attack!" Davis yelled and began to tickle his digimon 

partner at the speed of light, it was times like this that he was glad that he 

still had all his skills from his time as Ranma and also all the strength... and 

the beyond belief amount of Ki.

      "BWAAA HA HAAAAA!" the small blue dragon digimon laughed, Davis 

grinned and soon the too were both laughing and out of breath.

      "Lets watch a video," Davis said and demiveemon nodded, weakly he 

walked to the VCR his parents had given him at christmas and placed the 

video of choice in it. He then turned the TV on, he was about to press play 

when the door to his bedroom opened.

      "You should be in bed," his mother said, he shrugged and knew that if 

he spent anymore time in bed he would start going stirr crazy.

      "I know, but its so boring," he said, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

      "We'll since your able to get out of bed without fainting I think youre 

allowed guests now, what do you think?" she asked, Davis gave her a thumbs 

up.

      "Davis," voices called, the next thing Davis knew was that Ken, Yolei, 

Cody and there digimon entered the room with concerned looks on there 

faces.

      "Hi," he said cheerfully, he smiled as they gave him gentle hugs and 

got him to his bed. He was glad for the help, he was still quite weak and got 

tired easily.

      "We were so worried about you," Yolei said tears in her eyes, the 

others nodded. Davis felt pleased that he had friends to care for him, he 

smiled when he saw that Demiveemon was chatting with the other digimon.

      "I don't know what I'd do without you guys," he said with a grin, he 

then began to chat with the others to find out what was going on at school 

lately.

      "Davis, did you do all this homework by yourself?" Ken suddenly 

asked, Davis paled when he realized that Ken had looked over the homework 

he had completed that one of his teachers had dropped off for him to do.

      "Yeah, what about it?' he asked, he sweated slightly and wondered 

how people would react to his real grades at school and intelligence.

      "I can't believe it but your a genious, why didn't you tell us?" Ken 

asked, this quickly got the two other teens attention and all there two 

digimon.

      "Cause I like to being a normal kid," he wispered but they heard him, 

tired he lay back on his bed and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

TBC

We'll this is part two done, by now you've noticed that every chapter is short 

but I did that on purpose. I decided to give people short chapters so you can 

easily find you spot if you loose your internet connection suddenly and you 

have to log back one, hey it works. Anyway Wufei Chang is well wufei from 

Gundam wing, I have brought another anime in Hurray. Please review and 

tell me your opinions, who else should I bring into this series.


	3. Part 3 - Keys of many types

This is a Ranma/Digimon xover, none of the characters belong to me and 

don't sue me since i don't have any money.

Courage of Destiny

Part Three- Keys of many types

By firehedgehog

Chapter One

      "Gennai, I need to talk to you," Davis said as he landed in the digital 

world, he looked at his digital partner who had once again became Veemon. 

Since the defeat of malomyotismon the digital world had been blocked so no 

one could enter or exit it, Davis knew that it was that way so that it would be 

healed in a matter of years.

      'In a few years the digital gate will be open again, but that doesn't 

stop me from coming here," he thought with a smirk, he had found a secret 

program in his D-3 that allowed him to enter the digital world from 

anywhere.

      'And I don't need a computer to get here, I just concentrate and I'm 

here' Davis smirked to himself, he was actually surprised that the other digi-

destined had not found that program.

      "You called young one," a friendly voice said, Davis smirk turned to a 

friendly smile as he looked at the person in front of him. Gennai wore a 

monk like robe, in the digital sun his light blue eyes twinkled and his brown 

hair reflected the suns light.

      "Good to see you Gennai, I need some advice," Davis said sitting down, 

it had been only five days since the illness and he was still a little weak and 

told him what was going on.

      "Your dreams have returned, and so has your illness," Gennai said with 

a sigh, Davis sighed and watched as Gennai sat down on the ground in front 

of him.

      "Yeah they have, I finally figured out that it was you and Azulongmon 

who kept them away for over a year... why now must this happen?" Davis 

asked tears in his eyes, he had never told anyone but he was scared... what if 

the illness got so bad one day that he died.

      "You can't hide your past forever Davis, your still Ranma.... no matter 

how much you hate it or deny," Gennai said, Davis snarled at the mention of 

his past name.

      "I'll hide as long as I have to, I may of been Ranma once but I'm not 

that egotistigal jerk anymore," Davis snarled, then he blinked realizing how 

angerly he had reacted.

      "I'm sorry Gennai, everythings just happening too fast," Davis said 

feeling ashamed of himself, he hung his head slightly and guiltily adjusted 

his goggles.

      "Its okay Davis, I know this is rough on you... but the dreams are your 

destiny now. We'll do our best to get rid of the illness, but there is something 

else I wish to discuss with you," Gennai said, Davis blinked and wondered 

what Gennai wanted to talk about.

      "May I see your digital device Davis, I must tell you about that special 

program you discovered," Gennai said, confused on what was going on Davis 

passed Gennai his D-3.

      "You see Davis your D-3 has something no other digivice has, your 

digivice is also known as a Digital Key," Gennai said in a sage like voice, Davis 

sweatdropped and so did Veemon... they had no idea what Gennai was 

talking about.

Chapter Two

      "Umm... what is a Digital Key?" Veemon asked, Davis also wanted to 

know. Gennai gave a small cough to clear his throat, then he began.

      "Your digivice was specially built as a key tool and just for you, it 

gives you the ability to go between both dimentions anytime you wish... 

none of the other digivices can do this. Also it can open doors to a number of 

other dimentions, there are many uses that you have yet to discover," Gennai 

said, Davis sighed feeling a headache coming on.

      "So... what are these other abilities?" Davis asked curious, Gennai 

leaned closer and this caused Davis and Veemon to lean in closer also.

      "Now that..." Gebbai whispered, the two young ones leaned even closer 

in.

      "Yes," they prompted.

      "Is a secret," Gennai said in a normal tone of voive, Veemon and Davis 

facefaulted and when they got back up sweatdropped.

      "Gennai?" Davis said, the brown haired man smiled.

      "Yes Davis?" Gennai asked, Davis scratched the back of his head.

      "You watch slayers don't you?' Davis asked, Gennai got a confused look 

on his face.

      "Slayers, what is this slayers?" Gennai asked confused, Veemon and 

Davis sweatdropped.

      "Never mind Gennai, just don't do that again," Davis said, Gennai 

shrugged.

      "Scary, a guy who acts like Xellos yet has never seen the show," 

Veemon whispered to the human half of there team, Davis nodded and then 

sweatdropped realizing that school would be starting in fifteen minutes.

      "I gotta go now Gennai, school is going to start soon today," Davis said, 

with a grin and a nod Gennai passed back his D-3.

      "See you around, and don't worry so much," Gennai said, Davis nodded 

and picked up Veemon. Quickly he activated the program in his digivice, a 

second later the two vanished from the digital world.

***

      "Davis, your back," a voice cheered as he stepped onto school ground, 

he slipped a sideways grin onto his face when he saw TK, Kari. Yolei and 

Cody heading his way.

      "Yup I'm back, no illness is going to keep me down for very long," 

Davis boasted and smirked, unknown to everyone but himself and his 

digimon the boast and smirk were put on to hide his intelligent and calm 

personality from everyone.

      'Maby oneday I will reveal all, but I enjoy the way I live now.. I will 

let it play out as it is' Davis thought, then with his friends by his side he 

entered his school.

Chapter Three

      "A digital Key, my life is strange enough as it is," Davis said looking at 

his digivice, he sighed. At the moment he was sitting in a large tree hidden 

below, he took a brief glance at his watch and saw that he still had twenty 

minutes left of lunch.

      "What to do, what to do," Davis said to himself, he frowned wondering 

what he could say to the others.

      'No I can't say anything to the others in what I plan to do, only demi-

veemon knows and he's already promised not to tell anyone or to interfere 

in what I plan to do' Davis thought, finally with one more sighed he placed 

his digivice to its normal place.

      "Davis, whats up?" a voice asked, startled Davis looked down through 

the trees leafy branches, he gave a small laugh seeing who it was.

      "Ken how are you, and don't you have school today?' he asked the blue 

haired boy below, the ex-digimon emperor gave a small chuckle.

      "School was canceled, a gas leak started so everyone was sent home," 

Ken said, as Ken said this Davis qickly climbed out of a tree a wide grin on 

his face.

      "Cool dude, but does your mom know that your here?" Davis said, Ken 

nodded his grin matching Davis's.

      "Yeah she does, she decided that I should go see how you are... she still 

is worried about you," he said, Davis smiled shyly at that... he liked Kens 

mother alot and she was like another mother to him.

      "Your moms real nice Ken, and best of all your parents get along great 

with mine," he said and they both snickered, since there parents had met 

there had been many sleepovers at each others houses.

      "Davis, there is something.... something I have to ask you," Ken said 

looking nervouse, Davis grinned at his best friend his brown eyes dancing.

      "What is it Ken?" Davis replied, he raised an eyebrow when Ken didn't 

answer for a few moments.

      "Can you, well tell me about your sickness?" Ken asked, Davis felt his 

face go pale.

***

      Ken watched as Davis who had been pale since he had been in the 

hospital... well go even more pale, he didn't know why but he had a feeling 

that Davis didn't truly ever open up to anyone.

      "I'm sorry Davis, if you don't want to talk about it... " he began, to his 

surprise the goggled boy shook his head.

      "No its okay Ken, I don't know why but I have a feeling that of all the 

digidestined your the only one I can tell you this... the only one I can trust 

with the information," Davis said, Ken blinked in school as he heard the 

terrible sadness in his friends voice.

Chapter Four

      "Davis," a voice suddenly called out, startled the young goggled boy 

jumped slightly and turned to see who was calling his name.

      "I don't need this now," Davis groaned, heading towards him was the 

school bully. While Davis could of easily beaten up the kid he didn't, if he did 

beat the kid up people might notice... how abnormally strong he was.

***

      "Whoes he Davis?" Ken asked, he turned to look at Davis after glancing 

at the bully to find Davis running away. He sweatdropped noticing how fast 

his friend was going, that is if a dust cloud was any indication.

      'Where did all that dust come from, the grass is still wet from last 

nights rain' Ken thought with a frown, he sighed and watched as the bully 

stomped off after loosing his prey.

      "But what did he mean by all that, and why would he trust me and not 

the others with the information?" Ken asked himself in a whisper, he sighed 

and once again went looking for the spiky haired boy.

***

      Davis sighed as he looked at the blue sky above, puffy white clouds 

slowly drifted across it. A slightly damp wind hit his skin, it had rained last 

night and by the feel of the wind it would probably rain once again tonight.

      'Its a good thing I don't have the curse anymore, then I'd still be a 

water magnet' Davis thought with a grin, he smiled to himself and closed his 

eyes. 'I wonder if I should still tell Ken about my past and everything, I 

couldn't take it if one of my closest friends rejected me.'

      "Oh well, lunch is about to end in ten minutes," Davis said and he 

smirked,he looked down from the high fence he was causually laying at the 

top of it.

      With those words he causually jumped down startling a group of 

younger children, he grinned at them. It seemed no one had realized he was 

up there, he wondered if he should do this more often.

      'Nahhh, then someone might catch on' Davis thought smirking once 

again to himself, then whistling cheerfully he began to walk back to class.

***

      "Elder Ku Lon, how are you," the young chinease teen said bowing 

respectively, Colone smiled as she looked over one of her decendents.

      "Very well Wufei, will you be on earth a little longer before head back 

to the colonies?" she asked, before the teen could answer a young american 

with long brown braided hair and purple eyes ran towards them.

      "Wu-man hide me, Heero is trying to kill me," the boy yelled in 

english, Wufei growled at the other teen and slugged him... the female 

amazon got the feeling this happened often.

      "My name is Wufei not wu-man, I'll kill you later," Wufei yelled in 

english, Cologne sweatdropped.

      "Sorry elser but I leave tonight, I have bussiness to take care off... that 

is after I kill this braided idiot," Wufei growled, Cologne sighed and 

wondered if anyone other then herself was sane in her family.

TBC

Ohhh I like this story, I had planned for this saga to be shorter but since i 

like writing it so much.... well lets just say that the fans will be happy. Now i 

expect reviews, don't dissapoint me.


	4. Part 4 - Memories

Before anymore reviews ask this, no Davis can not change into Ranma.. he is 

now Davis and anyway I'm not giving him the ability to change forms.

Courage of Destiny

Part Four- Memories

By firehedgehog

Chapter One

      The sun was setting slowly in the distance and the sky was a blueish 

purple color at the moment, Slowly as the goggled boy watched the purple 

darkened and slowly the sky turned to black. He smiled as twinkling stars 

appeared in the sky, it was beautiful and breathtaking.

      "Beautiful," Davis whispered from his perch, he had always enjoyed 

the night sky with stars and the pale light the moon gave and also the 

sunset. At the moment he was sitting on the top a lamp post, not many 

people came to the area he was in now adays so he didn't have to worry 

about being spotted.

      "But so easy to forget, why must everything have a price. Must the 

price of having this second chance of life be so high, does it mean I have to 

give it up," Davis whispered sadly to himself, silently he leapt off the lamp 

post and softly landed on the cement below.

      He sighed his mind a whirl of confusion, the life as Davis that he had 

grown to love so much was changing... and he didn't know what to do.

      "Only five days to go before the confrontation, soon I will be going to 

Nerima.... the place my life as Ranma ended," Davis said and he leaned 

against the lamp post silently, above tiny pin points of light appeared.

      "Ah the stars, something I can always depend on to remind me that I 

have courage to do what I have to do," Davis whispered a small smile 

forming on his lips, that smile quickly faded as he remembered that day that 

had changed him into Davis in the first place.

~Flashback~

      Ranma tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously, in his hands was 

flowers... they were Akanes favorite. He was about to knock on her bedroom 

door when he heard something funny inside, curious the pigtailed teenager 

put his ear against the door.

      "OH Akane," a voice moaned, Ranma stiffened when he reconized the 

voice... it belonged to Ryoga the lost boy. More moaning followed and the 

sound of flesh against flesh, Ranma felt his heart shatter realizing what was 

going on. He looked at the flowers his plan in the dust, he had been about to 

ask her to marry him... but he had been played for the fool.

      'How much do we all know about her truly, I have a feeling that no 

one sees the true her' Ranma thought sadly tears in his eyes, he quickly 

blinked them away as he heard something else going on in the room.

      "Its beautiful Ryoga," Akane was saying, Ranma flinched when he 

heard the trust in her voice... something she never had towards him. Then he 

had enough and slammed open the door, he glared at them as they tried to 

cover there naked bodies. This action quickly caused the rest of the tendo 

home to gather, they stared at the scene in shock.

      "Akane, whore," he swore angerly at her, he had loved her and here 

she had betrayed him.

~End Flashback~

      Davis came out the memory with a gasp, sweat covered his brow and 

he breathed heavily. Tears came to his eyes for even in this new life that 

betrayal hurt, as much as the fact that Kari didn't love him... no matter how 

much he loved her.

Chapter Two

      Davis moaned in his sleep and turned over, once again he was 

dreaming of that day his life as Ranma had ended. Beside him Veemon 

watched a sad look in his reddish-brown eyes, he knew that for the task 

ahead Davis had to face these memories and release the emotions pent upp 

in them.

      "Davis, I'll always be by your side... I will never betray you," the 

dragon digimon said softly, he closed his eyes and stood guard over his 

sleeping partner.

~Memory in a dream~

      "Akane how could you," Soun cried as he saw his naked daughter, 

nearby Nibiki had a look of disgust on her face. To Ranmas surprise his 

mother was giving him a disgusted look, he wondered what her looney mind 

thought was wrong with him now... he knew his mother had to be crazy.

      "No its not what it looks like, this is all Ranmas fault," she yelled 

standing up, by now the two teenagers had housecoats on. To his surprise 

Ranma was giving disgusted looks (Minus Nibiki and Kasumi), he too a step 

back not understanding.

      "Ranma, it should of been you in that bed.... what type of man would 

let another do his job," Nodoka said, Genma nodded in agreement and Ranma 

sweatdroppd knowing that his parents were sick in the head.

      "Die Ranma," Akane suddenly screamed, he gasped as she swung a 

strang staff at him ( he guessed Ryoga had given it to her). Before he could 

react it it, he screamed as the staff suddenly flashed with a golden light and 

pain filled his body.

      When he could see again he realized with a start that the world was 

suddenly much lager, blinking he looked into the hard faces of the Tendo 

houshold, his parents and Ryoga. To his sadness Akane was hugging Ryoga 

and no one objected, and then in a hall mirror he saw his reflection.

      "Whah!" he said in shock, the faces around him looked at him with 

disgust.

      "I've chosen Ryoga you pervert and waste of skin, get lost," Akane 

said, Ranma felt tears come to his body.

      "My child is dead now since he has chosen to be unmanly, Ryoga 

deserves Akane more then you ever did," Nodoka said, and with those words 

that shattered his heart she walked away with Geanma neither looking back.

      "Ranma-kun, I'm sorry but we can't have ronin in our home,"  Kasumi 

said, with tha she picked up the now transformed Ranma and put him 

outside there home and property.

      "I'm no one no," Ranma said, and for the first time in years the now 

small child cried.

~End Dream Memory~

Chapter Three

      Davis slowly ate breakfast, last night he had dreamed of that terrible 

day he had lost his first family... rejected and alone.

      "Davis honey, are you okay?" a concerned voice said, startled Davis 

looked up to see his mother.

      "I'm fine momma, I just have alot to think about... had some weird 

dreams last night," he aid, with a soft smile she sat down next to him and her 

scent entered his nose. Even when he had first met his new mother he had 

thought she smelled like roses, sometimes in the middle of the night he 

would smell her and know she was checking up on him. This made him know 

that she loved him alot, it was something he had wished Genam or Nodoka 

had done.

      "Want to talk about it?" she asked giving him a small hug, he felt a 

warm feeling in his heart that washed away the sadness from the dream 

memories.

      "Not really, but thanks mom," he said kissing her on the cheek, then it 

was time to head to school. He grabbed his bokbag that had veemon in it, 

then saying goodbye to his entire family he ran to school.

***

      "Hi TR, how are you," a voice called, TK sighed and turned around. 

There was Davis running towards him, he had a cheerful smile on his face 

and he wasn't pale anymore. TK realized that Davis must be over this bought 

of his illness, but he was still worried that Davis would have a relapse.

      "I'm fine Davis, and my name is TK not TR," he said and then to his 

shock Davis laughed.

      "I know TK but its so fun to watch your reaction to when I do that," 

Davis said and this shocked TK, he had never known this... this was another 

aspect of Davis's personality he didn't know.

      "Um... interesting," he said, Davis grinned at him.

      "Do lighting up TK, you don't have the weight of the world on your 

shoulders... even though you think you do. Live life to the fullest, have fun 

while you have the chance... don't loose what it means to be yourself," Davis 

said in a suddenly mature and serious voice, then Davis grin was back and 

the goggled boy ran into the school building just ahead.

      "Davis," he said in surprise, he began to wonder if the digidestined 

truly knew Davis and if he was like they thought he was.

      'I have to find out what is going on, he's never acted like that before' 

TK thought with a frown 'like he hadn't told them about his terrible illness.'

Chapter Four

      It was lunchtime and Davis was resting on the roof of the school, he 

knew students weren't suppose to be up here but he liked heights. The love 

of heights he had kept from his time as Ranma, he sighed slightly and leaned 

against the cold cement wall behind him.

      "Veemon, sometimed i wonder what would of happened if I hadn't 

met Jun..... if i hadn't gotten onto that train that day," Davis said, the blue 

digimon stopped his inspection of Davis lunch and regarded his partner with 

wise eyes.

      "Davis I have a feeling it was your fate to meet Jun that day, that way 

your destiny as a digi-destined could begin... so we could actually be 

togeather," Veemon said, Davis smiled for his digimon always knew how to 

make him feel better.

      "But I wonder... " he said, with a soft sigh he closed his eyes... and 

remembered something else from his past.

~Flashback~

      Chibi-Ranma walked through the train station slowly, he didn't know 

why he had wondered here but he was here now. It was a busy place and he 

was having a hard tim getting through the crowd, being a tiny kid was not 

an advantage.

      He was also depressed, no longer did he have a family and he didn't 

even look like himself... and for goodness sake he was a little kid now.

      "Oh, I'm so sorry," a voice cried when he was bumbed onto the ground, 

he looked up to see an old man with greying black hair and bright green 

eyes. He felt himself picked up by gentle old hands, he was soon set down on 

a nearby bench.

      "Thank you sir," he said startled, in all his life never had a stranger 

given him such kindness.

      "Ha its my fault child, now where are your parents?" the old man 

asked, Ranma looked at the ground again depressed.

      "I don't have nun, not even a name now," Ranma said, to his 

startlement the old man gave him a soft hug.

      "How about the name Daisuki as a name, as to parents.... hmmmm how 

about heading to Odiva I hear there are good parents there and one would 

have you," the old man said, Ranma now Daisuki blinked in surprise.

      "Really, but how would I get there?" Ranma asked, it had been hard 

enough to get clothing to fit his new form... he had no money.

      "Good luck," the old man said pressing something into his hand, he 

looed down to see a ticket to Odiva and when he looked up the old man was 

gone.

      "Should I?" he asked himself, he sighed and noticed that eh had only 

twenty minutes to decide because soon the train would leave.

~End Flashback~

      Davis sighed and finished his lunch, then silently he slipped inside the 

school knowing that the bell would ring in a few minutes.

TBC

Well here is the background information you all have been bugging for, if 

you want to know i have always hated Akane and Ryoga. As for his parents I 

hate them also for there idiot ideas of honour and man among men ideas, 

come on think about it. I await for your reviews, I am still looking for a 

prereader.


	5. Part 5 - Saying Goodbye

This part is just filling in the gaps, you know till the really good parts come 

up. Please read and enjoy.

Courage of Destiny

Part Five- Saying Goodbye

By firehedgehog

Chapter One

      Davis slowly walked home his mind in the clouds, all day today he had 

relived those long ago days in his mind. He sighed and wondered what had 

happened to everyone he had known, sure he hated them for what they had 

done yet... he had a forgiving heart.

      "I wonder what happenned to Cologne and Shampoo," he said to 

himself, when he had been changed by Akane into a small child they had 

been in china for a funeral. Mousse had been with them also, he sometimes 

wondered what the chinease amazons would of done if they had found out 

what happened to him.

      'Probably kill or adopt me into the tribe, it wasn't like I had anyone to 

go to back then' Davis thought, he then smiled to himself so glad to met Jun 

in those dark days.

      "Hey Davis, I'm hungry," Veemon said from his backpack, Davis gave a 

small laugh knowing that his partner was always hungry.

      "Bottomless pit," he teased increasing his speed, soon they were home 

and minutes later were snacking on some cake.

      "Mmmmm... chocolate," they said in stereo happily, they started 

laughing at there dual words.

      "Jinx!" Davis yelled at his digital counterpart, Veemon groaned hating 

this game.

      "Don't pick on your digimon Davis, he's just teasing you Veemon," June 

said entering the kitchen, Davis grinned at her and the three of them all 

laughed.

      "Davis, can I have some milk please?" Veemon asked, Davis nodded 

and poured Veemon some milk in a tall plastic glass.

      "You two should to a circus act, you would be perfect clowns," June 

teased them, Davis stuck his tounge out at his sister.

      "And you would be the snake lady," he teased her, during this Veemon 

looked very confused.

      "Davis?" he said, the two teens looked at him.

      "What Veemon?" Davis asked.

      "What is a circus, and clowns and whats a snake lady?" Veemon asked, 

Davis looked at his sister and they both grinned.

      "People who tickle you, like this," he teased, then he got Veemon in a 

headlock and began to tickle very fast.

      "Bwaaa ha ha, please... ha ha stop," Veemon said, with a laugh Davis lat 

Veemon go.

      "Tell me what they are, now," Veemon demanded, then he tickled 

Davis till he finally told him.

      "Boys," June said, finally there parents got home from a long day at 

work.

Chapter Two

      Davis yawned as he climbed into bed, he knew sadly that he only had 

three days to go now till the event. He looked at the ceiling wishing that he 

could see the stars, he sighed and closed his eyes. 

      A few minutes later he heard veemon enter his room, he opened his 

eyes when he felt the dragon digimon jump up onto his bed.

      "Davis, I have a question," Veemon said, Davis sat up and let his 

maturaty show on his face... he didn't let it show often.

      "What is it Veemon," Davis said, the blue digimon looked him in the 

eyes.

      "Davis are you scared, of what were going to do soon?" Veemon asked, 

Davis nodded and hugged his digimon to his chest.

      "I'm really scared Veemon, I don't know whats going to happen in the 

near future... I wonder will I live through this confrontation," Davis said, to 

his surprise he felt salty tears slip down his face.

      "You'll live Davis cause I know we will, remember you defeated 

Saffron before and you'll do it again," Veemon said (Yeah I finally told you 

who there going against), Davis sighed.

      "I hope your right Veemon, I had to kill him last time and he was 

reborn right away. I don't know if i have the power to destroy him again, if 

only there was a way to totally destroy him so he couldn't ever hurt anyone 

ever again," Davis said, Veemon made a thinking noise.

      "Well I actually have an idea to keep innocents safe from getting hurt, 

its something we can find easily in the digital world.... Gennai won't mind if 

we borrow it," Veemon said, Davis looked at his partner and smiled.

      "I think we should ask him first Veemon, we might get in trouble if 

we don't," Davis pointed out, Veemon blinked realizing that it was a good 

idea to ask.

      "Yeah I guess your right, Gennai might get a little mad," Veemon said, 

Davis nodded and a few minutes later the two were in dreamland.

***

      Gennai sneezed, he blinked and looked around.

      "Someone must be talking about me," he said, then with a shrug he 

went back to what he had been working on.

***

      June frowned as she listened outside Davis's room, she frowned as she 

heard the entire conversation. Thoughtfully she tapped her bottom lip with 

her finger, careful not to make any noises she went to her own room.

      "Something is going on with davis and its important, there's got to be a 

way to help him... but I need to find out whats going on," June said, she 

sighed and wished that she knew what she could do.

Chapter Three

      Davis stood on the top of the apartment building he lived him, his 

body moved with a grace a cat would envy. The Katas he had learned as 

Ranma he still knew by heart, he went through many of them his eyes closed 

a frown on his face.

      He knew that it was strange that he could do all of them perfect, he 

hadn't done any of them in ten years... so strange. Finally he stopped and 

opened his eyes, to his surprise no sweat graced his body.

      He sighed knowing that he shouldn't dwell on the past... but with the 

confrontation with Saffron coming soon, memories plauged him.

      "Davis, the bus will be here in ten minutes," a voice said, with a soft 

smile Davis turned around to see Veemon standing by the door that led 

inside the building.

      "Thanks Veemon, I'll get changed quickly and we'll get there on time," 

he said, Veemon nodded and Davis ran inside using the speed he had gained 

as Ranma. In the end he wore his everyday clothing, the last thing he put on 

was his goggles.

      "Hope everything will work out," he whispered looking at his digivice, 

then he activated a program Gennai had giving him for the digivice. He 

smiled knowing that the other digidestined wouldn't be able to track him 

now by his digivice, he was glad that they had gotten Gennai in the plan.

      "Davis, come on," Veemon yelled from the hallway, Davis grinned and 

they both ran to catch the bus on time.

***

      Gennai sighed in the digital world as the program was activated, he 

hated this plan but it was for the best. He knew that if Saffron wasn't 

destroyed totally he would take over the human world, and once that was 

done he would take over the digital world.... and other worlds if he found a 

way to them.

      "Child I wish you luck, I just wish that you didn't have to plan it that 

way," Gennai said sadly, a single tear fell down his face and he wipped it 

away.

***

      Davis sneezed and blinked, he wondered if someone was talking or 

thinking about him. Silently he leaned back in the plastic seats of the bus, 

Veemon was hiding in his bookbag he held on his lap.

      'Kari... I wonder if you ever liked me as a friend, sometimes I 

wondered when I was treated like a big joke' Davis thought, he sighed and 

decided he shouldn't think about the matter.

      'She's meant for TK, I've known that since the first time I saw them 

togeather... but its so heard for the heart to give up' Davis thought, finally 

the ride ended when he came to the bus station.

      Once inside he looked around looking for the right ticket booth, then 

with a sigh he went to it.

      "One ticket for Nerima please," he said, the man nodded and after 

paying the man he was handed a ticket.

      "Train will be leaving in fifteen minutes kid, don't miss it.. won't be 

another for four hours," the ticket man said, Davis nodded and ran to the bus 

that would take him to a place he had thought he would never return to.

Chapter Four

      "Kari whats wrong?" TK asked when the brown haired girl rushed in 

the computer lab, her face was pale and she held her D-Terminal in shaking 

hands.

      "This," she said holding it up, startled he looked to see an email 

message on it from Davis and he read it.

Yo Everyone

            If your reading this I guess I'm already gone, don't try to search for 

me the D-3's won't be able to. Anyway I'm just thanking you guys for your 

friendship, as one of my crests thats a lot coming from me.

            Before you ask this is part of my destiny and its just mine, I'm sorry I 

had to say goodbye like this but Veemon and I thought it was the best. 

Please don't worry no matter what happens and I'm sure you'll here about it 

someway or another, I am just happy that I had friends like you... but as 

courage is one of mine I give my hearts courage to you all so you can all be 

strong.

                        Goodbye

                                    Davis & Veemon

      "What does this mean Kari, I hope this isn't one of his tricks," TK said, 

but something in the pit of his stomach told him that it wasn't.

      "TK I don't know whats going on but we have to stop him, I have a 

very good feeling he'll die doing what ever he's about to do," Kari pleaded, 

tears were in here eye.

      "I also feel that Kari, we have to find him," TK said, he pulled out his 

D-3 and as Davis's email had said it wasn't tracking him.... not even a beep to 

show the direction he was in.

      "Davis be careful, just come back alive in whatever your about to do," 

TK whispered under his breath too low for anyone to hear, then quickly he 

emailed the other digi-destined to tell them to find Davis somehow.

***

      June and her parents cried as they read the goodbye letter Davis had 

left them, they had woken up to find him gone.

      'He came into our lives and made us so happy, but now he is leaving 

us to finish his destiny.... he won't be coming back' June thought sadly, she 

looked out the window and prayed that Davis would be okay.

TBC

Um... okay kind of lame part if I do say myself, but I hope you all like the 

storyline. Anyway I hope you guys like who Davis will be fighting in the 

future, also i will not be giving any more hints of the upcoming battle. Did you realize that if you counted all the chapters in the whole story that there are twenty chapters, wow and there are still more to come.


	6. Part 6 - Meeting Destiny

It her the battle begins, I'll try to make the battle scenes good and this part 

will have longer or more chapters in it.

Courage of Destiny

Part Six- Meeting Destiny

By firehedgehog

Chapter One

      'Nerima, its been a very long time since I've been here' Davis thought 

as he stepped off the train, the train station was the exactly the same as it 

had been ten years ago... the day the old man had given him the ticket. He 

often wondered who that old man had been, it was if the old man had been 

like a guardian angel.

      "We're here Veemon," he whispered softly, in his book bag which he 

had slung across his back it shifted. Slowly he walked through the crowd 

towards the doors that would lead him into Nerima, finally he got to them 

and he stepped outside.

      He blinked as his eyes quickly adjusted to the suns light, looking 

around he saw that the area hadn't changed in the time he had been gone.

      "Everything's the same, yet I know there are new people here.... I 

don't know how many of the Nerima wreaking crew is here," Davis said 

quietly to himself, he sighed and started walking down a street.

      He gave a small smile as he came to a small clinic, he remembered this 

place very well. His fingers traced the words on the sign outside the door, he 

shook his head sadly as he read the words silently to himself.

      "Tofu's medical clinic, hasn't changed a bit... wonder if he ever got the 

courage to ask Kasumi to marry him," Davis said, he had hoped that those 

two would end up together... after all Kasumi had done she deserved 

happiness.

      "But it isn't my business anymore, its time for me to move on," he said 

pulling his hand away from the sign, with a small smile he walked away 

towards the direction of Furiken high school.

***

      Tofu sneezed as he looked over one of his newest medical books, with 

a slight frown he looked towards the door of his clinic.

      "Could of sworn I felt someone there, must of been my imagination," 

he said with a slight shake of his head, he smiled as Kasumi his wife entered 

the room her belly heavy with there first child.

***

      Silently he walked past the Neko-haten (I forget how to say it) and 

Ucchans, he paused slightly to look in and he smiled. His old friend had 

finally moved on from him but that was expected in ten years, she wore 

female clothing now and he could see she was pregnant.

      "Good she moved on, she is one of the few I didn't hate," Davis said to 

Veemon, then with a small smile he moved on.

      Finally he stood in front of a large high school, he could tell that much 

of it had been rebuilt since his days as Ranma. He closed his eyes and he 

could still remember those days, he sighed and opened his eyes again.

      "Schools out for the students here today, that's good.. with what is 

about to happen," Davis said reading a sign, he smirked slightly as he looked 

at the top of the building.

      "Let the games begin," he said with a sad sort of smile, then he leapt. 

His body flew through the air defying gravity, the wind rushed through his 

short spiky hair, this was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Finally he 

angled his body as he began to fall and he landed gently on the school roof, 

he smirked.

      "I still have it I see," he said with a small chuckle, a few seconds later 

he let Veemon out of his book bag. Once this was done he stood still his eyes 

closed, all he had to do now was wait... and he knew that he didn't have to 

wait long.

Chapter Two

      Saffron searched angrily for the chi of the mortal that had defeated 

him ten years ago, if he didn't find the mortal he was going to kill the other 

mortals that had been with him in China.

      He flew over Nerima a fiery aura around him, it was then that he felt 

something... he frowned wondering why the aura he detected felt slightly 

different.

      With swift wing beats he flew towards the location of the aura, he 

found himself beside a large mortal building. On the top standing there was a 

mortal he had never seen before, but he recognized the aura still.

      "Took you long enough Saffron, but many things have changed about 

me... but you are still the same," the mortal said, Saffron glared at the mortal 

who had yet to open his eyes.

      "I am more powerful then last time mortal scum, no matter how you 

have changed I will defeat you," Saffron said angrily, finally the mortal 

smirked and opened chocolate brown eyes.

      "It makes all the difference Saffron, and by the way my name is Davis 

now," the human said, Saffron blinked at this but decided that it must be a 

mortal thing.

      "Yeah, and Davis is going to win," a small blue creature said beside the 

human, Saffron blinked surprised that it could talk... it reminded him of a 

small dragon.

      "We shall see Ranma," Saffron said with a snort, the boy looked at him 

sadly and ran a hand trough his short spiky reddish-brown hair.

      "This will be our final battle Saffron, only one of us shall survive," 

Davis said suddenly serious, Saffron smirked ready to turn this insolent 

mortal into ashes.

      "And I will be the victor this time mortal, prepare to die," he yelled 

angrily, he then used his power to blow the human building up around Davis.

***

      Davis leapt and gasped when his grasp on Veemon slipped, his eyes 

became blurry as he saw his digimon partner buried beneath the school 

rubble.

      "You shouldn't of done that Saffron, no one hurts Veemon," he yelled 

angrily and he felt as if part of his heart had broken, with more courage he 

entered the battle.

      He ignored the gathering crowd of people below even though he 

recognized many of them still, he smirked as a fist to Saffron's face cut the 

demi-gods lip.

      "You will pay for that mortal insect," Saffron roared, Davis smirked.

      "No you will Saffron, I destroyed you once before and this time you 

will not be reborn," Davis said, he said it so that only Saffron heard.

Chapter Three

      'People this is incredible, a young boy around twelve years old is 

duping it out with a bird monster. Last time I saw a battle intense as this 

was ten years ago during the Nerima battles with the legendary Ranma, 

ohhh... that has got to hurt.

      People this is all happening in the Nerima area of Tokyo so hold on for 

more information, anyway the kid just seems to be defying gravity and hes a 

great fighter. The kid is wearing a pair of goggles and seems to be a soccer 

fan by the style of clothing, he has spiky reddish-brown hair and seems to 

know what that creature is.'

                        Nerima Radio station

***

      Karis head snapped up as she heard the decription of the boy on the 

radio, she didn't know why she knew but she knew the boy was Davis. 

      Quickly she emailed the other digidestined and told them where Davis 

was, they all quickly agreed (via email) that they would meet in Nerima 

getting there fast using there digimon.

      "Davis hold on," she said as she and Gatomon ran out of the building 

they were in, one quick digivolution later the two sped through the air 

towards Nerima.

***

      Akane watched the battle her face pale, she reconized that creature ... 

she still saw him in her nightmares. Her eyes widened when she saw the 

style of fighting the boy used, anger blazed and decided to beat up the kid 

after the battle for using her families style.

      "Ryoga, this is a nightmare," she said hugging her husband, Early in 

there marriage the lost boys hair and gone grey and he was no longer super 

strong (Think about Akanes cooking).

      her husband didn't answer as he watched the battle, he didn't know 

why but that boy seemed familliar somehow... it sent chills down his spine.

***

      Ken nodded to the others as he and stingmon landed in Nerima, they 

quickly his there digimon in there smaller forms so they wouldn't get much 

attention.

      "Where to, its going to be hard to find Davis," Davis said, Ken looked 

around and then sighed.

      "I have a feeling he's that way," he said pointion north, startled the 

others looked at him.

      "Why Ken?" Yolei asked, he blinked.

      "Because thats where the battle is of course," he answered her simply, 

at that moment a strange energy ball slammed nearby and the explosion 

that followed covered them all in dirt.

      "Yeah, that would be a good area to look," TK said with a sweat drop, 

then the digidestined all ran to where the battle was taken place.

Chapter Four

      Cologne and Happosai quickly leapt to where the battle was taking 

place, they gasped in shock seeing one of the fighters.

      "Saffron, he's back... but who is that child?" Cologne asked Happosai, 

Happosai frowned not knowing.

      "Whoever he is, he's using the Soatome family from of fighting," he 

said and Cologne gasped, after Ranma had vanished that side of the fighting 

style had ended when Genma and Nodaka had been killed in a car crash a 

month later.

      "No it couldn't be," Happosai said suddenly, Cologne frowned and 

wondered what the hell was going on.

***

      Kari gasped as they came to the actual battle, even a digimon battle 

never caused so much damage. Her eyes widened as she saw Davis fighting a 

creature, even from here she could tell that what ever it was... it was,'t a 

digimon.

      "Wheres Veemon," she shouted up to the goggled boy, she had noticed 

right away that the small blue digimon wasn't about. From what she knew of 

davis the two were never apart, the only time they weren't togeather was 

during there classes at school.

      Davis turned his head to look at her and jerked it to a building that 

had been destroyed, his eyes were so sad that she understood what he 

meant.

      "Veemon is under the rubble of that building, Davis... you've lost your 

best friend," she said with a sob, the other digidestined gasped as they heard 

this.

***

      Gennai sighed as he looked at the thing before him, he had it ready for 

when Davis called.... he hated having to use it but it was the only way.

      "Why must the child of courage always have to suffer, why must he be 

so sad," Gennai breathed sadly, his eyes widened when he realized that he 

could still feal Veemon... the blue digimon was still alive.

      "Maby all is not lost," he said, adn he waited.

***

      Davis grunted as he moved through the air, both he and Saffron were 

getting pretty beat up... and he had to defeat the demi-god before he got too 

tired to do so.

      Suddenly his eyes widened as he felt a familliar aura, he smiled 

slightly knowing that Veemon had survived somehow. He nodded to himself, 

then smirked knowing that he still had a good chance.

TBC

Yes the battle is going on, anyway the next part is the last of the saga. I hope 

you like the ending, don't flame me, if I get enough reviews I will write a 

sequal after part seven.


	7. Part Seven- Sacrifice

The final battle is here, read on in the final part known as Sacrifice

Courage of Destiny

Part Seven- Sacrifice

By firehedgehog

Chapter One

      Davis grunted as Saffron slammed him into a cement wall, he coughed 

as thick dust entered his lungs... the dust had come from the wall he had 

destroyed by crashing into it. It actually didn't hurt, his body was just as 

strong as it had been as Ranma..... actually stronger.

      What confused him on the subject was the sickness, when it struck he 

was so weak... yet anytime else he was so super strong he had to be careful 

to hide it.

      "Saffron let them go, it is me you want... they have nothing to do with 

this," Davis yelled as he got to his feet, with a quick jabbing motion of his 

arm he sent the demi-god slamming into yet another building.

      "Puny mortal all mortals shall pay for you defeating me, it is of no 

problem to me if they all die. Even though your form has changed, I reconize 

you Ranma human scum," Saffron yelled flying high into the air, Davis sighed 

knowing that soon he would have to go all out.

      "You have learned nothing.... nothing," Davis said sadly, he closed his 

eyes and began to loosen the bonds that held his ki and chi hidden from 

everything.

***

      Ken gasped as he watched all this, it was amazing... like those fighting 

games he had played.

      "How can Davis be so strong, what does that monster mean... why did 

he call him Ranma?" Ken asked himself in a whisper, it was all so confusing.... 

he wanted to know what was going on.

      "Isn't Ranma the name of a famous martial artist who vanished ten 

years ago?" Yolei asked nervously, she was covered by dirt from the nearby 

explosions.

      "Yeah I heard about him, my uncle Suz said he met him when he was 

younger... said that he was a different person underneath his rough edges," 

Cody said, they all nodded remembering the ledgends of Ranma they had all 

heard.

      "But why would he call Davis... well Ranma, Davis is a goof," Tk said, 

they all backed away from the fight when a strange wind filled the air.

      "I don't think Davis is actually a goof, I think he is so much more... " 

Ken said, all the others blinked at this.

      "Um... why do you say that?" Yolei asked, startled that the others 

hadn't noticed it yet Ken pointed at Davis.

***

      The power surged out filling the air with its great force, still he didn't 

open his eyes because he was not yet done.... there was so much to do.

      "Veemon... I need your help," he whispered, he said it so low that no 

one but himself could hear it. But he knew that where ever his partner was 

he would hear, he reached out for veemon with his power.

***

      Veemon snapped awake, he was still under the rubble of the collapsed 

school and his body was covered by bruises and cuts. He could feel that 

Davis needed him, it called for him.

      "Davis," he whispered feeling his partners power surround him, he 

smiled as the world flashed around him.

      There was a feeling of disorientation as the world changed around 

him, to his startlement he found himself in a area of Nerima with many 

buildings destroyed. Nearby he could see Davis, he nodded to himself and 

then he ran past the other digidestined and there digimon to Davis.

Chapter Two

      "Wow!" Ken breathed as he felt the power around them, what more 

was that they could feel that the power was coming from Davis. His eyes 

widened as Davis began glowing the same blue color that his digivice was, a 

wind was moving the boys hair making him look unearthly.

      "This is amazing," TK said with wide eyes, they all gasped when a 

familliar blue digimon ran past them.

      "Didn't he get buried when the school was destroyed?" Cody asked 

nervously, Ken looked at the glowing form of Davis and frowned.

      "I don't think anything is impossible now, and I don't think the worls 

is what we think," Ken said and the others looked at him startled, Ken didn't 

look at them but continued to look at Davis.

      Then Davis opened his eyes and Ken gasped, he was looking into 

glowing blue eyes now instead of there normal chocolate brown color.

      "Davis," he said, he prayed that his friend would be all right.

***

      Davis stared at the demi-god flying nearby, he could feel Veemon 

nearby and he knew the verdict of his decision. Saffron would keep coming 

back even if he killed him, he was the pheonix and would be reborn.

      'I have to destroy him permently, he'll destroy everything I care for if 

I don't' Davis thought, he sighed and nodded to Veemon as he got near.

      The blue dragon like digimon nodded knowing what he meant to do, it 

was the only thing he could do.

      "I'm sorry, but this is the only way," he said sadly, finally Veemon was 

there and quickly sat on his shoulders.

***

      Cologne stared at the glowing boy from her perch on a half destroyed 

building, it was hard to believe that this young child was Ranma. But the 

proof was right in front of her, the ki energy while slightly different was 

Ranmas... and Saffron could tell who he was.

      "I'm sorry, but this is the only way," the boy once known as Ranma 

suddenly said, Cologne gasped as the boy raised a hand into the air and the 

world gflashed white for everyone.

      Cologne gasped once again once she could see again, where the battle 

was going on a dome sheild of light surrounded... they could see nothing of 

what was going on inside.

      "Davis," a voice screamed, she looked down and saw a group of 

children with strange creatures. She watched as they pounded on the sheild 

which showed no effect on it, she sighed sadly.

      "Ranma, I find out that your alive even though your form is different.. 

yet once again the world will lose you," Cologne said sadly, she turned again 

to see the horrified faces of the Nerima wreaking crew.

      "You couldn't hide the truth forever, lies always come to haunt you... 

and Ranma will always come even to defend the ones he hates the most," 

Cologne whispered, as she said this she looked at the twenty-eight year old 

Akane who was terrified and hugging her husband Ryoga.

Chapter Three

      Saffron stared in amazement at the sheild around them, he did that 

for a minute and slammed against it to break it. To his shock it bounced him 

back and gave him a great electrical shock, angerly he glared at Davis who 

was still standing calmly in the same spot.

      "What is this puny mortal," he snarled, Davis smiled slightly and his 

eyes stopped glowing and changed back to there normal brown color.

      "A digital sheild, I borrowed it from another dimention... it is made to 

contain creatures like yourself," Davis said, Saffronm felt anger inside 

himself... how could a puny mortal do this to a great god like himself (Ego 

people... its all ego).

***

      Davis stared at Saffron calmly, he didn't know why he was calm yet he 

knew that Veemon wa also calm. This battle would be his very last... the last 

time he would do this for Nerima, with a slightly shaking hand he took his 

Digivice out and looked at it.

      "This is it Veemon, I'm sorry you had to be part of this," Davis 

whispered sadly, in his hands the digivice shined unnaturally... his body 

finally stopped glowing.

      "I always knew Davis, it is my fate to always be by your side. I waited 

too long to let you go into battle alone Davis, togeather forever we will be 

partners," Veemon said and davis felt tears cloud his eyes, he quickly 

blinked them away.

      "Thank you Veemon, I'm going to miss the rest of the gang... its too 

bad that i never told them the truth about my past," Davis said softly, 

Saffron was now flying towards them again a red angry aura around him.

      'I'm sorry Jun, I can't keep my promise to come back' Davis thought 

closing his eyes, suddenly he gasped as a power took over his body. He 

reconized the feel of this power, it was the digital power of courage... he 

smiled for the digital world was counting on his also.

      He felt his eyes open and his arm holding his digivice rise up into the 

air, he wasn't in control of these actions... the power of courage was 

controling his body.

      'I wonder, will I die' davis thought tears in his eyes, his digivice filled 

the digital sheild with light and to all three inside it the world went white.

      'Goodbye Kari, I wished you had loved me as I loved you' Davis 

thought, finally he let it go... the digivices true power was freed.

Chapter Four

      'Goodbye Kari, I wished you had loved me as I loved you' Kari gasped 

suddenly as she heard this in her mind, a feeling of deep depression covered 

her heart.

      "Davis," she whispered suddenly tears falling down her face, she fell to 

the ground sobbing.

      "Kari?" TK said in a concerned voice, Kari looked up to see that all the 

others were looking at her.

      "Davis.... he's going to sacrificed himself," Kari cried and hugged 

Gatomon to herself, the others looked bewildered.

      "Look at the sheild!" Cody suddenly yelled, they all gasped now seeing 

cracks appeaing in it. They watched as the sheild shattered like grass... and 

vanished into a light blue mist, a few minutes later the glow faded away.

      "Where are they?" Yolei asked once they could see, Kari let go of 

Gatomon and got up. Slowly they walked to where the battle had taken 

place, there were no more buildings standing there... only rubble.

***

      "Davis, where are you!" TK called, it had been an hour and they had 

found no hint of Davis or Veemon... the bird man was also gone.

      "Davis come on, this isn't funny anymore," Yolei yelled, her face was 

set with worry and her voice was starting to crack from yelling too much.

      "Quickly over here, Kari found something," Cody said running over to 

them, then he led them through the rubble to where Kari waited. The keeper 

of light was on her knees and hugging something to her slim frame, once 

they came close she looked at them with tear filled eyes.

      "What is it Kari?" Ken asked coming from another direction, the young 

girl sobbed and held out the object for them to see.

      "He sacrificed himself for us, I never got to say goodbye," Kari sobbed 

tears flowing down her face, in her hands was Davis goggles which were 

almost completely melted.

      "Daisuki," Kari cried hugging the goggles to her chest, Tk lowred his 

face knowing that they had all lost a friend this day.

      "You know, I wonder what he was going to tell me that day. I've lost 

someone close to me again, it feels almost like i lost Sam again," Ken said his 

voice cracking in his sadness, they stood silent for a moment for there friend.

      Nearby the Nerima wreaking crew walked slowly away, they were 

shocked from what they had witnessed. Also one thought long dead had just 

lost his life for there sake, they knew that there lives would never be the 

same. 

      Cologne also left her heart broken once more, once again Ranma had 

died for her... she had loved the boy like her own.

***

      "Kind of depressing, you should tell them your alive," a voice said, 

startled Davis turned around to see Gennai.

      "No its best if I just die too them, its time for me to dissapear as 

Davis... to them Davis is as dead as I am as Ranma," Davis said sadly, he 

hugged demiveemon to his chest.

      "Everything will be okay Davis, time will fix everything," Gennai said 

walking away, he knew that whatever Davis had done to destroy Saffron had 

changed the boy. The power of the digital world shone brightly around and 

inside Davis, more then he had ever seen before.

The End

      Well the Courage of Destiny saga is finally done, if I get enough good 

reviews I will write a sequal... the title will be Eternal Friendship.

I give thanks to all my fans, I hope you will continue to read my stories.


End file.
